The Immunodermatology Fellowship Training Program, based in the Dermatology Department at U.T. Southwestern, was established in 1976 and it has received continuous support from the National Research Service Award (NRSA) program for 15 years. Support for an additional 5 years is requested. Our purpose is to provide a stimulating, resource-rich, and critical environment in which postdoctoral M.D.'s, Ph.D.'s and predoctoral students of all races and ethnic backgrounds, who are interested in the prospect of academic careers dedicated to examining mechanisms of immunologically mediated skin disease, can develop the knowledge and skills that permit eventual establishment of independent programs of basic and/or clinical immunodermatologic investigation. The immunodermatology fellowship training program has since its inception been supported by immunologists from several departments at U.T. Southwestern. These individuals have a strong established record of collaboration on issues of cutaneous biology and disease. At present 10 individuals from 5 departments (Dermatology, Internal Medicine, Pathology, Microbiology, Cell Biology/Neurosciences) have come together as the faculty on this application. An additional strength has been the long- standing and close interaction that its faculty has maintained with the Immunology Graduate Studies Program at U.T. Southwestern. Significant changes have occurred in this training program since its last competitive renewal. The former Program Director, Dr. Robert E. Tigelaar, was replaced in 1990 by the current Program Director, Dr. Richard D. Sontheimer. Other changes include the departure of 2 other faculty members (Drs. Robert G. Freeman and Timothy J. Sullivan) and the addition of 3 new faculty (Drs. Kiyoshi Ariizumi, Ponciano D. Cruz, Jr. and Akira Takashima). In addition, an NIH-sponsored Skin Disease Research Core Center was established in the Dermatology Department in 1991. During the past 5 years, 30 postdoctoral fellows have received research training in our department, 11 of whom (8 M.D. is, 2 Ph.D. is and 1 M.D./Ph.D.) have bean supported by this NRSA. All but 2 of the 11 NRSA- supported individuals who were given the opportunity have completed their commitment to the NRSA program. Three of these 11 individuals currently hold faculty appointments, 1 is currently taking additional laboratory training elsewhere, 2 will be forced to leave our program prematurely because of the impending NRSA funding hiatus, and 1 has entered a private practice of dermatology. During the next 5 years, additional emphasis will be placed upon the recruitment of qualified individuals from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups.